


Your Sex

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: A rhymey rendition of our first night.





	Your Sex

Your gentle fingers trace my skin, your breath hot from behind as your words slip into my ears, inviting me inside.  
I twitch, my body betrays my thoughts, exhilarating though they are, I didn't want you to know yet that I really would go that far.  
Your left hand knuckles trail from nape to tail of my spine. My eyes glide shut and my hips roll back, your right hand as their guide.  
Your forearms bar me from moving forward while your body pushes me towards the door. You can smell as well as I can that my cunt isn't dry anymore.  
I turn the knob and turn to you, tugging you over the threshold. You follow close, locking the door, eyes on me, lust uncontrolled.  
You push me down into the couch, the nearest surface that's clear. You grab my throat and stroke my thigh. Your tongue is in my ear.  
I gasp as you pull down your fly to retrieve your growing cock. I grip your hair and tilt your head so that our eyes are locked.  
Hurried, fumbling without looking, I take off my shorts. I break to watch you enter me. God, I've missed how this hurts.  
My nipples hard, I cry out loud as your bear down on me. I taste your sweat, your eyes go wild as you set your monster free.  
All your anger, fear, and pain taken out on my cunt, as if you could fuck away the very things I want.  
The pressure up inside of me is just too much to take. Well done, Lover, you've done your job: excite, explode, sedate.  
When I come to, you're on top of me, your weight crushing my lungs. I can't move and you're spent, too. Goodnight, Love. That was fun.


End file.
